Event
Welcome to the event page,in this page each server(if can) list out any event from campaign ,showdown to even the campaign promo and promo of each server will be shown here.Each time shown are based on the server time like Japan server use Jst time. En Server Event: Weekly Event: Promo: Japan Server Based on JST Clock Daily Event: Showdown 10PM-11PM Survival -Every Thrusday- -6pm-8pm- Weekend Event: TBA Special Event 1.10 Times Twin Axes Drop 17 April-24 April During the event time,Twin Axes drop is 10 times than usual drop. 2.Grind or Detail Mod Twin Axes 17 April- 15 May During the event time,Detail Mod R6 above or grind to R6 or above and win prizes. Reward:Remedy Belt,Ice Flame charm and Zhang Liao Dwoz Wall Scroll and Statue 3.Force Order Mission Play melee for a certain times to help forces in increasing the Force mission and aqquire special benefit for doing it. 17 April-24 April Mission Implenation-24 April-1 May(Going On) 300%-15% success rise in gear crafting 24 April-1 May MIssion Implenatation- 1 May 8 may 100%-5% Weapon Crating Increase(Achieved) 200%-6% Weapon Crating Increase(Achieved) 300%-7% Weapon Crating Increase(Achieved) 400%-8% Weapon Crating Increase(Achieved) 500%-9% Weapon Crating Increase(Achieved) 600%-10% Weapon Crating Increase(Achieved) 700%-11% Weapon Crating Increase 800%-12% Weapon Crating Increase 900%-13% Weapon Crating Increase 1000%-14% Weapon Crating Increase 1100%-15% Weapon Crating Increase 1200%-16% Weapon Crating Increase 1300%-17% Weapon Crating Increase 1400%-18% Weapon Crating Increase 1500%-19% Weapon Crating Increase 1600%-20% Weapon Crating Increase 1700%-21% Weapon Crating Increase 1800%-22% Weapon Crating Increase 1900%-23% Weapon Crating Increase 2000%-24% Weapon Crating Increase 2100%-25% Weapon Crating Increase 4.Seven Star Sash Boost event Duration:26 April-6 May Tuesday Only 10PM-11PM During the time above all reward are automatically upgraded with Seven Star sash effect which will improve the quality.Equipping Seven Star sash will not increase the effect. 5.Ore Redeem Challenge Redeem ore by talking to melee reception and select the second option to enter the code in town and insert this code to get 2 ore for each days with each code. Duration: 26 April-6 May Reward- 2 Ore for each code. 26 April-QMXNAQ6D 27 April-XQRA3GDM 28 April-MPCRCVNH 29 April-D63DVRXC 30 April-X9DPC9G8 1 May-6QEVE4V9 2 May-RW4BB8B4 3 May-P733WEBQ 4 May-3AP9WNCP 5 May-3PGRA7V6 6 May-AUCPNUA3 6.Guild Reward Boost April 24-May 6 During this time,guild reward has been updated that allow player to claim reward that boost 5% and 10 % success on Weapon,Gear and Item craft. Promo Event: 1.Lu Xun Dwo Special Antique Dealer sale 2.100 Ore Promo +Special Gear 24 April-1 May 3.Celebration rare furniture 17 April-8 May 4.100 Ore+Gem+Chi Gem pack May 1 - May 8 During this time,player can buy a special pack at the antique dealer that consist of: 100 Ore 5 Random selection of Gem 5 Random selection of Chi Gem Price:400 Musou Coin Campaign Promo: 1.Twin Axes Usages Event Duration:17 April-1 May Use Twin Axes for specific times and win prizes. 30 Times-3 Fire Elixer,3 Ice Elixer, 3 Wind Elixer,1 Blacksmith sash 40 Times- 3 Fire Belt,3 Ice Belt,3 Wind Belt,1 Blacksmith sash 50 Times -3 Fire Remedy, 3 Ice Remedy 3 Wind Remedy, 1 Blacksmith sash 2.Quest DMC May 1 - May 15 Complete 3 times the specidic quest and win prizes S rank 3 Times 1 person Quest: 1 Captain Scroll,3 Fire Belt,3 Ice Fire Charm S rank 3 Times 2 person Quest:1 Super Captain Scroll.3 Ice Belt,3 Ice Lightning Charm Srank 3 Times 3 person Quest:1 Super Captain Scroll, 3 Wind Belt,3 Fire Lightning Charm 3.Kunlun Jewel Accquire Get at least 1 Jewel from Kunlun Beast and Win prizes: May 8-May 15 1 Jewel from Blue Dragon: 1 Captain Scroll,1 Remedy Belt and 1 Attack Chi Gem 1 Jewel from Phoenix:1 Captain Scroll, 1 Remedy Belt and 1 Balance Chi Gem 1 Jewel from Baihu: 1 Captain Scroll, 1 Remedt Beltand 1 Defense Chi Gem. Golden Warrior Week Event 4.Honor Gain DMC(Daily Mission Challenge) April 26- May 6 300 Honor-+ 6 Full set of Formal Ware Set Male Female 500 Honor-10 ore, 3 amber and 3 Def chi gem 1000 Honor-5 amber,1 Super Buddhist Scripture,1 Triple Chun Qiu 5. Ore Claim Challenge Reward DMC April 26- 6 May For each ore that player claim,player can claim achievement reward for it at the campaign promo option. 3 Ore Claim- 2 Blue Orb,2 Jade and 1 Captain Scroll 5 Ore Claim-2 Yellow Orb, 2 Ruby,1 Captain Scroll 9 Ore Claim-2 Amber,1 Remedy Belt, 6.Showdown Reward DMC April 28- 6 May 10 Showdown-3 Fire Elixer,1 Captain Scroll,1 Remedy Belt 20 Showdown-3 Ice Elixer,1 Captain Scroll,1 Remedy Belt 30 Showdown-3 Wind Elixer,1 Captain Scroll,1 Remedy Belt Taiwan Server Weekend Event: Showdown Survival Campaign Promo: -None- Promo: Flying Sword Promo Spend at least 10 musou coin to get a chances to particiapte in promo where player can win various gift to even a fully Blue Bar Flying Sword. China Sever Weekend Event: Campaign Promo: Promo: Category:Event Category:Campaign